Love Led Us Here
by Jen-NCIS-Lover
Summary: "Flashback", Song, and TOTAL TIVA FIC! Looking back through when Ziva left NCIS, the reunion scenes, and the aftermath of it all, Tony and Ziva think about what they lost and regained. *TOTAL TIVA WARNING!*


**Love Led Us Here**

_Jen-NCIS-Lover_

**NCIS** **One-Shot**

_**TOTAL TIVA WARNING!**_

_**You've been warned cause if you don't like Tiva, you're probably not gonna like this!**_

**A/N- Hello again! I've missed you all ;) Just a quick fic I brainstormed in the middle of a rainstorm. Based on the song "Love Led Us Here" which (I'm sorry) I have no clue as to who it's by. All I know is that it was in the movie "Muppet Treasure Island" (lol). Well, I hope you enjoy. It's a first try at a song-fic so I'm hoping it works… ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the song or the characters… sorry ;P**

**Summary:**

Flashback Fic, Song Fic, TIVA FIC! Flashing back through when Ziva left NCIS, the reunion scenes, and the aftermath of it all, Tiva realizes what they lost and regained. Sorry about the summary, but please read and review!

* * *

**To avoid Confusion and to follow the male/female/both parts for the song**

**T.** = Tony's POV

**Z.**= Ziva's POV

**B.** = Both (3rd Person)

_**Italic Writing Is the Song!**_

_**

* * *

**_

**T.**

_Was I dumb, or was I blind, or did my heart did just lose its mind._

_But I go, and throw our perfect dream away._

How could I have done that? She was gone. I sat staring at the closed door of the C-130. I should have stopped her, made her come back… but how could I have ever known… What could I have done anyways? I still wonder that but at that moment, all I did was stare at the doors even as I felt us moving.

**Z.**

_Oh, Looking back, I'll never know, how I ever let you go._

_But destiny could see we deserved to have another day._

As I watched the plane taxi down the runway, and soar into the sky I wondered what I had done. How could I just let him go so easily… letting all my love go with it? My life came crashing down on me as Father pulled me to the car, leading me away.

**B.**

_Love led us here,_

_Right back to where we belong,_

_We followed a star and here we are,_

_Now heaven seems so near,_

_Love led us here._

_Love led us here… Ooohhhh_

Tony looks down at Ziva who's leaning up against him, watching the movie.

Ziva looks up, knowing that he's been watching her for a while, and catches his vibrant emerald eyes in her shimmering brown ones. He smiled gently at her, as she moved to allow him to embrace her in his arms, cuddling her to his chest. He leaned down and placed a kiss on her forehead. She reached up and returned it but this time softly on his lips before turning back to the movie.

He also turned back, not noticing that his hand was still stroking Ziva's hair. A few minutes later he realized she had fallen into a peaceful sleep, lulled by his tender ministrations. He thought about just how lucky he was to find someone like her.

**T.**

_I confess it's ever true; I lost myself when I lost you._

_But I held your memory through each lonely night._

I remember when Ziva stayed in Israel, I felt like I was missing something. I felt empty, lifeless, and lonely. I sat on my couch watching a movie, feeling chilled on the outside without the warmth of another body, and his heart chilled for another reason entirely. I refused to let go of her memory, instead I lived off of it, grasping it as if it was my only hope.

**Z.**

_Oh lets forget what's gone before, now we both know so much more._

_And we've been given another chance to make it work out right._

My senses awaken to the feel of something warm beneath my cheek and something wrapped around me. I look up to see Tony watching the last few minutes of the movie. I'm so glad he has not brought up why I left NCIS or anything from then, other then comforting me thought the nightmares when I first got back.

He stayed with me throughout the night, helping me through the terrors. That's when I realized, our relationship was blooming and how much I needed him… how much I loved him. I knew I was given another change to make it right, and he felt the same.

**B.**

_Love led us here,_

_Right back to where we belong,_

_We followed a star and here we are,_

_Now heaven seems so near,_

_Love led us here_

Tony woke up early in the morning before work around 0500, still sleeping on the couch. He sighs happily as he stretches his arms, thinking about how he always gets up early to be with Ziva. "Wait a minute," he thinks, "Where is Ziva?"

His question was answered as he heard a soft noise from the kitchen. Getting up he softly pads over the carpeted floor to the doorway and watches as Ziva cooks breakfast for them both. Tony quietly tiptoed behind her and wrapped his arms around her, "Morning Sweet-cheeks."

Ziva tilted her head back to place a kiss on his chin before turning back saying, "Good morning my little hairy-butt."

**T.**

_Now I know that life can take you by surprise, and sweep you off your feet. _

I step back to watch Ziva continue cooking. I sigh again happily, but this time inwardly, at how beautiful and calm she looks. We were all taken by surprise when we heard Ziva's boat had sunk, but I took it so hard, fearing that my one true soul mate was gone forever.

**B.**

_Did this happen to us, or are we just dreaming, Dreaming!_

They both silently thank destiny for their second chance at true love. It seemed like they were floating in an endless dream.

_We followed a star and here we are,_

_Now heaven seems so near,_

_Love led us here._

Ziva places her spatula down and spins around, grabbing Tony in a hug, "I love you."

Burying his face into her hair he whispers, "I love you too," into her ear.

**T.**

_So take my hand,_

I grab Ziva's hand and pull her over to the couch, dropping her down and kissing her passionately.

**Z.**

_And have no fear,_

As Tony grabs me, I don't even flinch like I do with others, because I know he loves me and would never try to hurt me. As he kisses me, I return it with more fire and passion,

**B.**

_We'll be alright. _

_Love led us hereeeeeeeee._

As the two of them continued kissing on the couch, their tongues battling for dominance, a bell rang out in the background causing Ziva to stop and sit up, "Uh Tony?..."

"Mmhmm?" He mumbled, disappointed by the stopped kiss.

"We had better stop because…"

"No…" He complained.

"Tony, we have to stop. The food's burning." She stood up and winked, "Once we finish eating, then we can continue."

She walked away and Tony jumped up to join her.

With the cold, missing spot of their hearts filled with the one and only true love all of those romance novels talked about, they both knew, this was the way they wanted to spend the rest of their lives… together forever…

A love so strong that nothing, not even death, could destroy it.

* * *

**A/N- Well, it didn't quite turn out the way I wanted, but I enjoyed writing it. I hope you enjoyed. I just thought about maybe doing a small sequel to it (maybe a non-song fic proposal story) but I'm unsure yet because this format is new to me and I think it will be a bit confusing to read to. Let me know if you think I should! **

**I have another Tiva story written. It's un-typed and needs some fixing that will take a while, so I'm not sure if I should do that before the sequel. **

**Well anyways, I hope you enjoyed it. **

**Reviews are loved!  
But no Flames Please!**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
